zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Vine
Vines are a recurring objects in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Generally, Link must climb vines growing along walls to reach high areas in the Overworld or dungeons. Occasionally, enemies can be found climbing vines that Link must knock down with a Slingshot or Bow. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Vines are found in certain areas of the Overworld as well as dungeons and help Link access high-up areas. Skullwalltulas and Gold Skulltulas can sometimes be found on walls of vines, and can knock Link down if they see him. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Vines appear in the Southern Swamp after Link defeats Odolwa, removing the curse placed on its the swamp water. They can be used to directly access Woodfall from the Southern Swamp without taking the Woodfall Shortcut. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Vines are found throughout the Overworld allowing Link access to higher areas. Link can also cause certain climbable Vines to grow in the present by pushing seeds to the base of certain walls in the past. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Vines appear in the Summer. Vines are necessary to climb over the short cliffs in Holodrum when Ricky is not available. Vines are also necessary to directly enter the Poison Moth's Lair and the Dancing Dragon Dungeon. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Vines appear in certain areas of the Great Sea, particularly in enclosed or subterranean areas. They are very thick and rise from the ground in rows when Link approaches an area, impeding his progress. They are indestructible, though some will vanish when Link completes a certain puzzle. Climbing vines are also witnessed in this game, mainly in dungeons. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Vines appear on Mount Crenel and in Castor Wilds. On Mount Crenel, Link can cause vines to grow from blue Crenel Beans by pouring water on them, and from green Crenel Beans by using Mt. Crenel Mineral Water. In Castor Wilds, vines are already grown and help Link climb to raised platforms in the area. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess climbing on vines from Twilight Princess]] Vines appear similarly to their previous incarnations. Walltulas can be found on vines and can be shot down with Link's Slingshot or Bow. Link can use the Clawshot to reach vines from distant places. Interestingly, Link seems to climb vines at a slower pace than those of past games, possibly to fit with the game's more realistic design. Also featured in this game are vines that grow on the ceiling. Link can only access these with the use of the Clawshot. He can move on these vines from hand to hand to get over certain walls. They only appear in the Lakebed Temple and the path to Snowpeak Ruins. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword climbing vines in Skyward Sword]] Vines appear; however, due to the inclusion of a Stamina Gauge, Link cannot climb vines indefinitely. Because of this, Stamina Fruit often grow on vines. Additionally, Link can leap across small gaps in vines as well as just across vines in general. Vines differ in appearance depending on the area that they are found in. Link can also use the Clawshots to grab onto vines. Another type of vines that appear in Skyward Sword are curled vines. They first appear in Faron Woods and appear throughout The Surface. By hitting them, Link is able to knock them down and climb them. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items